


something in the water

by strawberryfire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harringrove, Implied childhood trauma, M/M, Pain Kink, Post-Canon, bottom!Steve, fluffy then SEX, gays only event, post-season 3, really needy and touchy sex, steve is a SLUT my guys, steve is insecure, steve still has a crush on robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfire/pseuds/strawberryfire
Summary: it’s summer & steve takes the whole gang to his lake house and he gets this revelation that holy shit, he likes billy hargrove. he blames the water.





	1. summer lovin’

**Author's Note:**

> this might be three parts idk who knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve still has a crush on robin but it goes away all too quick when billy gets out of the water and is glistening like a fucking supermodel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is oldzepplinshirts if u ever wanna send some ideas or recs!! i’m nice i promise!!

“mrs. wheeler i promise we will take care of mike. nancy’s coming too, so if something reaaally bad happens which it won’t, we’ll call. okay?”

it’s a million degrees out in hawkins indiana in the middle of july and i’m standing outside the wheeler household, assuring mike’s mom that everything is just fine as mike is happily putting his duffel bag into the back of my brand new 1974 volkswagen bus. i got it custom made; shiny navy blue with band posters and a tapestry on the inside.

“no weed? no drinking?” mrs. wheeler asks.

now me being the good prep that i am, i have to pretend i have no idea what she’s talking about, “no, no ma’am not at all.”

i’m _praying_ that one of the kids doesn’t find my new bowl that’s hidden under the drivers seat.

she sighs, “fine. but i want you all back safe and sound on sunday afternoon.”

i grin, “yes ma’am of course, thank you.”

i go back to the van, “aaand you’re in, mike!”

mike and the kids cheer.

we still have to pick up max and billy, so i head over to that side of town.

now to be honest i’m still not _quite_ sure why billy was coming too. we fucking loathed each other and didn’t even try to be friends. and makes no fucking sense that billy is getting into the passenger seat.

i don’t say anything. i’m too bitch apparently. i drive to robin’s house and thank god for robin buckley because she snaps at billy, “uh, that’s my seat.”

he rolls his eyes, “there’s no name on it.”

“doesn’t matter. i always get shotgun.”

“fine.” he huffs and gets in the back, sitting next to max.

“thank you.” i whisper to robin as she closes the door.

“you would have lived. but you’re welcome.” she whispers back.

i head for the highway. it took about two hours to get my lake house which was the thing i hated. my father, being who he was, wanted to get the fanciest cabin possible. it was _dumb_ fucking expensive. like. probably the same amount as six college tuitions.

i turn on the radio and roll down the windows. freeway of love starts playing, the wind rolling through the beat.

it gets to the chorus, and nancy and robin are singing along, robin’s hair getting all in my face.

“robin i’m gonna crashhhh!”

she giggles and puts it up in a bun, “whoops, sorry king steve.”

i hear billy chuckle and i roll my eyes.

robin’s grinning and dancing. and i fucking hate it because i _still_ like her. but i’m not gonna be a douchebag. she likes girls and i completely respect that. i’ll suffer quietly and get over my helpless crush eventually.

under pressure comes on. the kids are clapping along and singing along loudly.

i look in the mirror and billy is smiling wide, sharing a microphone with max that was really just her hairbrush.

i move my eyes back to the road because if i keep looking at him and the genuine smile on his face, which i had never seen before, i was gonna crash the damn car.

the song ends and i look back again. billy is laughing with max and el, who is almost always attached at his hip. ever since the mall, el had been this worried protecter of billy.

it was cute, actually.

because it proved that underneath billy’s rough and mean exterior, he was a big ol’ softie. he would never admit that, though.

and yeah, maybe i felt bad that i treated him like shit. to be fair he treated me even worse.

max had also grown extremely close to her step brother, who she also once loathed and despised. nancy took a liking to him, too.

but max i think was the most worried. she always was next to him, always joking with him and trying to make him laugh. always trying to keep his mind off of _that night_ and the events before it. she was a good sister even if he was resentful and annoyed by her constant jokes and rick rolling.

he fucking hated that damn song.

robin notices my silence, “penny for your thoughts, steve.”

the kids are bickering about star trek and star wars. jonathan says star trek is better and his brother is up in fucking arms. nancy and billy are looking at each other just shaking their heads.

“my mind palace costs more than a penny.”

“mind palace? really? well how much does it cost?”

“yeah. a whole fucking nickel.”

she laughs and it hurts. it’s one of those laughs where she leans her head back and has her eyes closed.

i don’t look. i smile, but i don’t look at her. i hated this.

“cmon, steve. what’s up?”

“nothing, really.” i turn down the radio, which was just commercials at the moment.

“bullshit. cmon, you can tell me anything.” she has her feet up on the seat and hand out the window, the red headband i gave her holding back her wind blown hair.

“no, i can’t. not this one thing, you’d get so fucking mad at me and you would literally make me drive you back home.”

she rolls her eyes, “steve, i’m sure it’s not thaaat bad.”

i sigh, “i still like someone. really bad. and she doesn’t like me, literally not in any way. and for some damn reason i can’t get over it.”

and for some damn reason, she doesn’t say anything and turns the radio back up as take my breath away comes on.

the kids have stopped bickering and they’re talking quieting amongst themselves, discussing the plans for their next d&d game.

i look in the mirror and billy has his eyes on me. i quickly avert my gaze back to the road.

nancy is asleep on jonathan’s shoulder as he reads a book.

the air between robin and I is stiff.

thankfully back in black comes on and i turn it up, air-guitaring and singing along.

billy has a huge grin on his face as he sings with me, he’s drumming along on the arm rest of my seat.

i know this song on guitar by heart and he looks at me like i have two heads as i move my fingers to where the strings would be.

we’re both headbanging and the kids whine to turn it down, but i don’t listen.

the song ends and i laugh, turning the radio back down.

i had never seen billy smiling so much.

“i had no fuckin clue you play guitar, harrington.”

“oh yeah, i know that whole song by heart. gotta have some ac/dc in your repertoire.”

“ooo, big word.” he chuckles.

i roll my eyes and hold up a cig, “care to light me up, robin?”

“sure.” she says dryly, lighting it.

i put it in my mouth and take a long draw.

“that’s gonna kill you, steve.” will scolds.

“yeah, probably. but i’m not dead yet.”

will rolls his eyes and goes back to reading his book. mike is beside him, head on his shoulder.

“this book is boring, will.” he whines.

“then go to sleep, you won’t have to read it.”

“i’m not tiiiiredd.”

“yeah you are, you didn’t sleep last night.”

mike yawns and closes his eyes, “fine, mom.”

robin has her window rolled up and she’s staring at the trees moving past.

i brush my hair back with my hand and blow smoke out my open window.

“y’know, this girl. she’s really cool.”

“shut up, steve. i don’t want to hear it.” she mumbles.

i ignore her, “and she’s my best friend. like, really. my best friend. she makes me laugh harder than anybody and she is the most tubular girl i’ve _ever_ known.”

robin turns to me and she smiles a little, “you’re my best friend, too.” she ruffles my hair and takes the cigarette from my mouth, hits it, then puts it back.

great, fantastic, lovely. now it tastes like her cherry lipgloss. i’m gonna scream.

“if you’re sharing then give it over.” i hear billy complain.

“nah, i’m not sharing, she just took it from me.”

he groans and huffs, “fine.”

he rests his head against the back of the passenger seat and falls asleep, max already knocked out on his shoulder.

soon everyone’s asleep beside robin and i.

“guess no one slept last night.” i say quietly.

“yeah, i haven’t slept since last summer.”

“yeah. last summer.”

i finish the cig and put the butt on my ash tray on the dashboard.

the beach boys comes on the radio and my mind, my stupid fucking mind, goes straight to billy hargrove and his california sun kissed skin. to the night in september that he came to my house at 9pm on a sunday, crying and helpless as max told me his dad had been arrested.

we still hated each other but for a different reason. i hated him because he made me feel weird and i was terrified of whatever this feeling was. all i knew is it wasn’t love, it wasn’t hate, it was something weird in between.

why he still hated me and bullied me, i don’t think i’ll ever know.

and i think about that night a lot more than i would care to admit.

“how are things with tammy?” i ask.

robin hesitates, “good...”

i frown, “doesn’t seem like it.”

“i just…it’s hard having to be so private.” she sighs.

“i’m sorry…i wish i could change that.”

she laughs a little, “thanks.”

she rests her head on my shoulder and whispers, “do you really still like me?”

i take a deep breath, “yeah. i do. but it’s totally okay, i just…i get attached to people too easily. cause of um…just a really bad breakup i had. and don’t apologize. it’s not your fault. i’m so happy you’re happy, you deserve it.”

she looks up at me with the saddest look on her face, “steve…”

“it’s okay, robin. i promise.”

she doesn’t say anything and keeps her head on my shoulder.

time after time comes on. i sit there, hands on the wheel, trying not to cry because gonna be honest i still wasn’t over nancy. i loved her. i loved her pretty smile and the way it gave me butterflies. i gave her everything she ever wanted, i would risk getting punched by my dad if it meant she wouldn’t be lonely on a friday night. she lit up a spark down in my heart and she made me feel wanted.

now, honestly, i feel nothing and what fucking right did jonathan have to take her heart away?

i look at the clock and we were about 45 minutes away. good, because i needed to go scream and cry into a pillow.

even with robin, i didn’t feel that spark nancy gave me. i don’t think i’ll ever feel it again.

i look over and robin’s asleep, her head rest against her seat.

i shakily sigh and sniff, trying not to let the tears out that are begging to escape. despite my efforts, one falls. it rolls down my cheek, down my neck and onto my shirt.

“steve?” i hear billy’s voice. it’s soft and gentle. the nicest i’ve ever heard his voice.

“yeah?” i whisper.

“you good man?”

“i’m good.” not.

he doesn’t say anything more and messes with max’s hair.

“y’know i think my sister has a big fat crush on el.” he whispers.

i laugh a little, “yeah i think so too.”

april come she will by simon and garfunkel starts playing softly as i start going up the mountain, the breeze smelling just like the way the song sounds, if that makes sense.

something about this song calms me down. it makes me think of autumn, my favorite time of the year. i hate halloween now, but not the whole season.

i_n restless walks, she’ll prowl the night_  
_ in july she will fly and give no warning to her flight_  
august, die she must  
the autumn winds blow chilly and cold  
september i’ll remember  
a love once new has now grown old.

a love once new has now grown old. i really needed to listen to that one line because my love with nancy used to be so new and happy and i should have fucking moved on by now.

everyone starts to wake up as the road gets rocky. “are we almost there?” dustin yawns.

“yep. 10 minutes.”

we go over a big bump and robin wacks her head against the window, “ow fuck!”

“oh shit are you okay?” i ask, stopping the car.

she giggles and rubs her forehead, “yeah, yeah i’m good.”

“good lord.” i start driving again and eventually we get to the giant ass house sitting next to the empty peaceful lake.

“my sweet jesus.” i hear jonathan say.

“mind you this is my dad’s doing, not mine. i’m broke as shit.” i park and get out, opening the back door. everyone gets out and stretches, looking around the bright green forest.

i take in a deep breath and close my eyes, taking in the smell. sometimes if i think of it too much, the bad memories of this place come back but i try not to think too hard because i want to be happy.

as the kids happily go inside, giggling like toddlers and racing to claim bunk beds, robin helps me bring everyone’s duffle bags inside.

“this place is beautiful, steve.” nancy says, looking around the living room.

“isn’t it? we have a pool table and darts downstairs, too.”

“sweeet.” billy smiles.

all the kids come down, already in their swimsuits.

“geeeze, already? we just got here.” jonathan complains.

“it’s hot!” will huffs.

“you guys go out to the dock, we’ll be there in a minute alright?”

they nod and run out.

i sigh and go to my room, which was the biggest one of course. i even had a jacuzzi tub. i change into my swim trunks and then billy walks in.

he’s so fit and tan from his lifeguard job. i, however, sling ice cream for a living and i’m as pale as a vanilla cone.

“damn, why do you get the biggest room?” he has a cig in his mouth and the shortest trunks possible clinging to his thighs.

“uh cause it’s technically my house.”

he chuckles and leans against the dresser, “y’know what’s sad is i never got to see you in your cute little sailor uniform. i had so many jokes ready.”

i roll my eyes, “sure you did.” i put sunscreen on and see nancy outside with jonathan, laughing. she’s in this one piece with a big scoop in the back, it’s like she might as well have nothing on.

“you still got it bad for her don’t you?”

“shut up, i do not.” i say a little bit _too_ defenselessly.

“ohh don’t lie, harrington. friends don’t lie.”

“great, el taught you her little thing.” i fix my hair in the mirror and grab my radio.

billy stops me before i go out the door, “you gotta let go.”

“yeah. i know.” i snap at him before moving him out of the way and going outside.

he follows and sits next to el at the end of the dock. lucas, max and dustin are playing frisbee in the water. will is reading a book and mike is back asleep on his shoulder.

i go over to nancy and jonathan, “i think mike has a thing for will.”

“oh yeah.” nancy sips her coke, “totally.”

“can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.”

“i’m nottt, im being serious. i dunno, mike told me max apparently really likes el and so he said he would kinda back off, and in the process, has gotten close to will again.”

“which is good.” jonathan opens a beer and hands it to me.

i take it and smile, “thanks, and yeah it is.”

billy gets up, “i’m gonna do a cannonball!”

“nooo! no!” max giggles and swims away.

he walks back, then runs and jumps in, making the kids scream and laugh.

robin walks out of the house with a mimosa, “what just happened?”

“billy did a cannonball. also it’s 3pm, it’s too late for a mimosa.” nancy giggles.

“uhh bullshit.” robin sits down on one of the couches and spreads her long ass legs across it.

god she could be a supermodel.

“steveee, come in! pleaseeee!” i hear dustin whine.

“fineee, gimme a sec.” i sip my beer and almost choke when i see billy hoisting himself up onto the dock, his hair slicked back and messy, his body fucking _glistening_ in the summer sun.

_holy fucking shit_.

there must be something in the water because oh my god i think i like billy hargrove.


	2. now my head feels fucked up and i know it won’t change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just smut really. steve is a needy boi™️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLZEEE go easy on me lmaoo i haven’t written smut in a while

to everyone else the rest of the day went normally. but no matter how hard i tried i could not peel my eyes or my thoughts off of billy.

he just sat there all cocky, cig in his mouth, beer in his hand. he was laughing and talking with robin, who was dying at his stupid jokes.

she should be laughing at _my_ stupid jokes.

i go inside and get out the stuff for dinner. i don’t notice, but jonathan follows me.

i had become such good friends with him and it made me happy. i hated that he took nancy away from me but he’s just so _sweet_. he’s so kind and artistic. honestly, he’s probably one of the coolest people i know.

“hey, steve.” he smiles and sits up on the counter as i make the hamburger patties.

“hey, what’s up?” i wash my hands and sip my beer.

“more like what’s up with you? there’s something bothering you, has been since we left.”

i laugh a little and stand next to him, “dude, i don’t even know where to start.”

“well, i can tell your problem is billy.”

“hell yeah my problem is billy. always has been. he’s so fucking…just such a douche. he’s so cocky and full of himself, he takes advantage of my kindness.” i take a swig of my beer and set it down.

“he’s also on your mind. you like him.”

i look at jonathan and sigh. there is no use in lying because that man can read a book even if it’s _closed_.

“yeah, i do. and i hate myself for it. but it’s better than me still hanging onto nancy and still hanging onto robin because i’m a clingy motherfucker that doesn’t know how to move on.”

jonathan laughs, “and that’s okay, steve. baby steps. but anyway, i think billy is good for you and i think you’re good for him. i think it’s good you like him. you’re taking a step away from robin, right?”

“yeah…i guess.”

he puts his arm around my shoulder, “talk to him, steve. you’ll also maybe make mike feel a little better.”

i smile at that, “yeah. you’re right. you’re too good to me, jonathan.”

he smiles back, “you’re my friend steve, i have to be.”

he goes outside with me as i grill the hamburgers and hot dogs.

“smells delicioussss i’m excited.” robin giggles, kinda tipsy off her fourth mimosa.

nancy takes away her glass and she whines loudly, “heyyyy!”

“no moreeee.” nancy giggles, “you’ll get sick.”

the kids are out of the water and sitting in a circle playing truth or dare.

i hear lucas say, “mike, i dare you to tell us who you have a crush on.”

i look over and mikes face is red as a tomato.

“he’s gonna start crying.” nancy whispers.

we’re all huddled together, listening intently to make sure nothing bad happens.

“what’s the dare?” mike finally squeaks out.

“go jump in the water.” lucas shrugs.

mike hated big bodies of water and he _especially_ hated swimming in them.

“what if i don’t do either?” mike’s voice is shaky and he’s messing with his bracelets.

“mikey,” will gently puts his hand on mike’s arm, “it’s okay, you don’t have to. it’s just a game.” he says softly.

robin awe’s quietly, “gosh they’re so cute.”

mike turns to will, “i like you.” he blurts out.

will’s cheeks turn bright red and the others gasp.

“me…?”

mike gulps and nods, his hands are shaking.

i look at nancy and jonathan and they look back, worried about what’s gonna happen.

will grins and tackles mike with a hug, making them both fall over. soon, they’re all on top of will and mike, giggling like crazy.

we all sigh of relief.

i put dinner on the table with all the fixin’s, “you kids come eaatt!”

“okay mommmm!” mike giggles and sits down right next to will and they’re pressed up against each other.

i sit down next to billy and robin’s on the other side of me.

“he wants to fuck, dude.” robin whispers.

my eyes widen and i whisper, “p-pardon me?”

“billy. he wants to fuck. we’ve already made a plan. nancy, jonathan and i are gonna yknow go to bed early but not really and then you’re gonna go skinny dipping with him or something. i dunno..” she has a big goofy grin on her face.

i look over at billy and he’s talking to nancy about jobs and boring stuff like that. he’s still shirtless. still wearing those ridiculously short swim trunks .

i turn back to robin and whisper, “i love you.”

“yeah i know.” she giggles and sips her coke. “i even got weed for ya.”

“oh my goddd i love you.”

“if my clothes end up smellin like marijuana my mom is gonna gut you.” will giggles.

“they wontttt you’ll be inside by then, asleep hopefully.”

“hmmm maybe. i am pretty tired.” will sips his coke and rests his head on mike’s shoulder. they are practically on top of each other, trying to get closer even though they can’t.

i wish that was billy and i. i wish i could do that right now. i wish i could have my leg on top of his, head on his shoulder, pressed against him as close as i possibly could get .

“i’m gonna put my head on his shoulder. do you think he’d freak out?” i whisper to robin.

“hmm, maybe. he’ll probably ask what you’re doing.” she says back.

i think it’s because i’m a little tipsy. i’m on my fourth beer and second cigarette, which is good for me.

i scoot closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder, watching the setting sun shine on the water.

“whatcha doin harrington?” he asks.

“dunno. i’m tired.”

“mhm.” he takes my cig and puts it in his mouth.

i sit up, “heyyy that’s mine.” i try to take it back but he moves away.

he holds it up above his head, “then get it.”

nancy helps the kids clean up the dishes and she sends them off to go play d&d downstairs.

jonathan goes with them, since he promised he’d join in when we were on the ride up.

robin starts a fire in the pit and sits by it, nancy soon joining her.

i reach above his head trying to grab it and he smirks, “cmon stevie, you can reach it.”

as i keep trying to take my cig back, i realize i’m face to face with him and we’re _centimeters_ apart.

he chuckles and puts it back in my mouth, “there ya go.”

i feel the blush creeping up my cheeks when he doesn’t move away. he’s still directly in front of me.

“you’re so doe eyed and pretty, y’know?” billy says, his voice quiet.

i gulp and put my cig down on an ash tray. i don’t move my eyes away from him for a second.

i want his eyes on me 24/7. i want his hands all over me, in fact i wanted his hand wrapped around my throat and i want him to fuck me good like i knew he could.

“you’re awfully quiet. did you od over there?”

i laugh a little, “robin told you.”

“yep. everything.”

i get up, taking his hand in mine. “cmon.” i take him down to the dock and robin gives me a thumbs up as we pass by.

he sits down on the edge and i lay my head on his lap, letting my feet dangle off the dock.

i look up at him and the golden glow of the sun is hitting him perfectly, just enough that he doesn’t have to squint. his hair has dried now and it’s moving gently with the evening breeze. his eyes are sparkly blue and they twinkle like the rays on the water. he’s looking down at me, a soft smile on his lips.

i could stare at him forever.

“russians, huh?” billy says, leaning to the side and putting his arm next to me. 

“yeah…they stabbed me in the neck with a really _really_ big and scary needle. that was the only part i wasn’t used to.”

robin comes up behind billy and hands him a joint, “want it?”

“uh yes.” i answer for him and take it.

she giggles and ruffles our hair, then walks back to the fire pit.

he chuckles, “what do you mean that wasn’t the only part you weren’t used to?”

i take a hit and blow out the smoke, relaxing even more as billy puts his hand on my chest.

“they gave me a black eye and a busted lip. i’m used to that.”

and i realize a little _too_ late that maybe i’m saying too much.

he frowns, “you got a shitty dad too?”

i sigh and pass him the joint, “yeah.”

he takes a hit. the smoke flowing around his face is so gorgeous. his jawline was so perfect. my view from laying on his lap was perfect. he’s _perfect_.

and i want to kiss him. i want to kiss him until my lips are swollen, i want it to be greedy and gross. i want to not to be able to walk or talk tomorrow.

he looks down at me, “did i…did the mind flayer hurt you?”

“what? no…he didn’t.”

“good.” he looks back up at the trees. “i don’t think i would be able to live if he did.”

“billy?” i ask after a few minutes of peaceful quiet.

“yeah?”

“i’m sorry for beating you up that one time.”

he laughs softly and looks down, his eyelashes brushing against his pretty skin, “it’s okay, stevie. and i’m sorry for beating _you_ up.”

i hold his hand and play with his rings, “s’alright.”

we sit in more silence. the cicadas and frogs are loud, but not too loud. the trees rustle with the wind and the moon is slowly rising.

i sit up and sit criss cross facing him, “billy, i know i never say it…but i’m proud of you.”

he looks at me almost shocked, “w-what?”

“you’re so strong…you really are. i mean, you survived an interdimensional demon. you’ve gotten so much better and it warms my heart when you smile. i know we fight all the time and i act like i hate you but…but i don’t. i don’t hate you one bit.”

a tear falls down billy’s cheek, “y-you mean that?”

i put my hand on his cheek, then move my legs so they’re draped across his lap and my shoulder is touching his, “every word.”

the pale moonlight is starting to cover the trees and the water. the laughter of nancy and robin is soft in the background.

i rest my forehead against his. he’s breathing with me. i’m breathing with him. the smell of smoke in his hair.

i tilt my head up a bit and kiss him. it’s gentle, soft and he tastes like caramel. he tastes like california sunshine.

he puts his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer, his kiss getting deeper. he glides his tongue across my bottom lip, coaxing my mouth open and he just goes to town. i let him practically tongue fuck my mouth, i didn’t care. he tasted _so_ fucking good.

he pulled away, just a tiny bit and chuckles. he lifts me up bridal style and i squeal, “billy!”

“what? i’m not gettin mosquito bites on my ass.” he carries me to my room, gently tossing me on the king sized memory foam bed then he locks and shuts the door.

i’m still only in my swim trunks but i want them off. i want him to rip them off. but how do i tell him? how do i say nicely that i want him to ruin me? i don’t say anything at all is what i settle with because he’s being gentle right now and if he wanted to be gentle, i wasn’t gonna push him to do anything more.

he crawls on the bed, hovering over me. even though i’m only an inch taller than him, he’s fucking _jacked_. i look him up and down as his mouth is on my neck, leaving wet hickeys and kisses.

and definitely not for the first time, especially around billy hargrove, i get insecure. i’ve got a tummy now from all the damned ice cream and i’m so fucking _pale_ compared to him. he is literally a greek statue and i’m literally nothing.

he moves away to go back to looking at me and i quickly cover up my stomach with my arms.

he frowns, “hey.” he gently grabs my wrists and tries to move my arms away, but i don’t budge.

billy cups my face and whispers with his nose touching mine, “steve, you are so beautiful. you’re gorgeous. cmon, let me see, please?”

i swallow the lump in my throat and very slowly move my arms away.

i realize i still have the nightstand lamps on. i reach over to turn them off but he stops me.

“i wanna see you, steve.” he slowly kisses down my chest with his hands on my sides, “thank you for letting me see just how beautiful you are.”

i sniff and just watch him. he’s kissing every surface he possibly could, but it’s not greedy. it’s loving and meaningful.

he’s slowly pulling my swim trunks off and i breathe out of relief. he chuckles, “damn baby.”

i feel my face is already flushed and he really hasn’t even done anything yet.

he sits up and he just looks at me, his hands roaming around my body. his hands are rough but the touch is gentle.

“god.” he breathes, “you are fucking _beautiful_.”

my cheeks are on fire. he leans down and kisses me with so much love on his lips it makes me want to cry.

“so are you.” i say when he pulls away, “you’re so stunning it hurts.”

he laughs a little, “is that a good thing?”

“yes.” i grin and kiss him again.

he slowly pulls off his shorts and i’m too busy kissing him but when he pulls away i almost go into cardiac arrest.

“i…i knew you were big but _jesus_.”

he smirks, “what can i say, baby boy? you turn me on, can’t help that.” and he’s doing it, he’s bringing his hand to my throat and it takes everything in me to not seem desperate. but i was.

i _needed_ him.

-_billy’s pov-_

his pupils are blown to the size of a full moon and he is looking at me so fucking _desperately_. his pretty little doe eyes are wide and his pretty little pink lips are swollen.

i wrap my hand around his throat, and by god, he looks like a fucking pornstar and i hadn’t even begun to tease him the way i really wanted to.

i could tell what he wanted. he wanted it rough, no holding back.

“fuck me, billy, _please_.” he whines as i tighten my grip on his throat.

“have you done this before, baby boy?” and he fucking whimpers when i call him a pet name. he’s too easy, which is good. i’ll have him crying once i’m done with him.

he nods shyly and blushes.

“who was it?”

he giggles, “tommy. he was soo good, i don’t think you’ll be as good as he was.”

he was taunting me, he was such a brat. i slap him across the face and he whimpers again.

“oh, i see.” i chuckle, “you like being hurt don’t you? you want me to hurt you?”

he nods rapidly, “please, _please_.”

i bring two fingers up to his mouth and he sucks on them without even being asked.

“you’re needy, aren’t you?” i bite my lip as he looks up at me all innocent. he is anything _but_ innocent. this is my first time even kissing him and yet here i am, my hand gripping his throat and my fingers in his mouth.

i slowly pull my fingers away and he whines.

“don’t worry baby, i’m gonna make you feel so good. you’re gonna be cryin by the end of the night, baby boy.”

i move my hand away from his throat and he whines again, but louder. i just chuckle then go down and lift his legs over my shoulders. oh, yes, this was not his first time.

i smirk, “i bet you got dildos, you _slut_.”

and his dick fucking _twitches_.

i slide in my two fingers and the moan he lets out is fucking obscene.

“you’re so fucking needy.” i move my fingers slow and teasing.

“yeah,” he breathes out, “needy for you.”

“good. because you’re mine.” i add a third finger and he squeaks, his eyes flying wide open. “right?”

his cheeks and ears are so rosy, “y-yes. yes i’m yours.”

i move my fingers faster and a gloss is setting over his eyes, the prettiest moans i’ve ever heard slipping out of his kissed out lips.

“you ready for me, baby boy?”

he nods his head, “please.”

i slowly pull my fingers out and his slutty bitchass sticks his tongue out. 

“want a taste, slut?”

he blushes more and nods. i set his fingers on his tongue and he sucks on them greedily.

with my free hand, i grab the thing of lube by the pillow and i put it on my dick, which is fucking _aching_.

i had been dreaming about this forever and i can tell he had been too.

“look at me. look me in the eyes.”

i put my hands on either side of his head and he’s so tiny underneath me. his eyes are fixated on mine. his beautiful brown eyes.

i’m pushing into him and he whimpers so loud into my ear. jesus christ he feels _sinfully_ good.

“such a pretty boy. _my_ pretty boy.”

he puts his arms around my neck and is pulling me to his chest, desperate for touch.

i put my arms under him and pull him as close as i can.

it’s slow, passionate and sweaty. he’s moaning and whimpering so much into my neck, it sounds like he’s crying.

“please, _more_.” he half cries half moans into my ear.

i sit up and he whines from the loss of contact,  
“shh pretty boy.” i grip his hips tightly and i pound into him like there’s no tomorrow.

he’s arching his back and covering his mouth with one hand, the other gripping the sheets. his hair is bouncing with each thrust and with his head leaned back, i grip his throat again.

he is a fucking mess, whimpering and pleading for more, eyes rolled back into his head. he is so fucking needy.

“please please ohh my god billy i-i’m so close. i’m so close please _don’t stop_.”

his eyes are squeezed shut and i slap him, “look at me. look me in the eyes, baby boy.”

he doesn’t. he keeps them closed and i tug at his hair, hard. his eyes fly open and his body is shaking. 

he’s panting and tears are on his cheeks. steve harrington is really under me right now, completely fucked out, crying cause of how good i’m making him feel.

we both come at the same time and he moans. he moans _loud_, with no remorse and i think he’s forgotten it’s not just us in this house.

i stay there for a few seconds. his hands are shaking, eyes closed and his face is beat red. he looks so fucking beautiful. i stay there, not moving, hovering above him and looking at just how pretty steve harrington was.

after a minute or two, his breathing is back to normal. his eyes flutter open and he looks directly into mine.

“hi, pretty boy.” i say softly.

his laugh is like the sounds of summer and his smile is like sunshine. steve is so beautiful and i’m almost about to cry. but i can’t, i just fucked the shit out of him.

“hi.” he says, tucking my hair behind my ear. he laughs again, “you are heaven, hargrove.”

i chuckle, “as are you.”

i clean us up and he whines the second my hands aren’t on him. i put my tshirt on him, along with my boxers. i change into his shirt and his boxers.

he doesn’t mind one bit. he yawns softly and rubs his eyes. he’s so fucking cute.

i crawl into bed and get under the covers. he instantly snuggles as close to me as possible but with enough room that he can be face to face with me.

“billy i don’t even know what to say.” he giggles softly, “i mean i do…i do but i don’t.”

i run my fingers through his hair and he smiles because that’s his favorite thing, “what is it, stevie?”

he looks into my eyes again, “i think…i think that i love you.”

steve harrington just used the word _love_. steve, who had his heart shattered by nancy wheeler and i saw it happen and i knew from that moment on he had completely given up on love.

“steve, you have no idea how much i love you too.”

he blushes, “i’m giving you my heart, billy…i just…please take care of it.”

i kiss him and he kisses back, “it’s safe with me, baby.”

he yawns again and buries his face in my chest, “they’re gonna give us hell tomorrow.”

“mhmm, probably.” i reach over and turn off the lights. the moonlight pours in right over steve’s beautiful face. his eyes are slowly closing as i rub his back.

“sleep well, my pretty boy.” i say softly.

he mumbles a little and falls asleep in my arms and i want to stay up to watch his beautiful face, but his breathing and soft snoring is enough to make me drift off with him.


End file.
